ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:H20guy
__TOC__ Welcome! I noticed your edit to the User:H20guy page, so I've come to welcome you. Since you now have an account, think up a nickname! For example, if you were named SimleyBen321, people would usually call you Smiley, like Ben is short for Benjamin. You might also want to head over to Wikia Help for help on editing and other things of the sort. In addition, here are some basic rules that apply to this wiki. You might also want to check out the Policies, Frequently Asked Questions, and Manual of Style. Don't forget the basic rules: #Don't change people's pages too much, or in a way that they don't like it. #Don't add episodes to others' series without permission. #As on all (or at least most) wikis, no vandalism, spam, or profanity. #No copying others' things or making a crossover with their series without permission. #See "Blog Policy." #No bad picture edits. #No making . #It is advised not to make another wiki for just your series. #No abusing a wiki feature to get badges. Also, if a user leaves you a message, please reply on their talk page (usually accessible through the signature), and please sign your posts with four tildes (~~~~) for a customizable signature that lets us know who you are. If you want to keep up-to-date with wiki events, please [[Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki:Newsletter/Subscribers|'subscribe']] to the [[Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki:Newsletter|'official newsletter']]. Have fun! If you have any questions, create a new topic at the Plumbers' Academy forum. -- Brianultimatedragon (Talk) 01:19, November 20, 2011 Note: This is an automated message given to users after they make their first edit. There may not be an admin logged in right now. User Pages It's against the rules to edit other people's user pages. If you need to tell them something, post on their talk page; not only is this okay to do, but the person will be notified that they were left a message. :3 I've undone all of the edits you've done, I'm letting you off with a warning because you're new and probably didn't know. But if I catch you vandalizing pages again I will have to take action. --Binkatong is watching yooooou. o3o 22:32, November 28, 2011 (UTC) It Has Begun . . . Hey Waterguy, Brandon here just telling you how it has begun. What is "it" exactly? Well first of all i can not tell you about this on chat due to unexplainable reasons and that im posessed by ghostfreak. If youre wondering why i am here now if im being posessed it is because of different dimensions, universes, bla bla bla stuff like that its hard to explain to . . . people who dont understand it. Anyways im starting team brandon . . . the series!!!! just letting you know first before it happens. anyways since youre on chat, tell everyone and leave me a message back about youre reactions. And since its youre series i might wait for you before i make it. oh and before i forget, add tronny on the team. we could use a teammate with nanites and cool builds. well see ya. bye bye. sincercly brandon tennyson PS: In case you are wondering, or someone else anyway, how to get my BTFF Chat self back to regular brandon you need to remove the BTFFchat me (as ghostfreak) from ben tenyson's body before its permanent then make ghostfreak detransfrom and then you got that brandon back. any questions? no? good. PSS: BB, Jonathan and Whoever else will be in the show as characters (not in the team). Jonathan because he wants to be and BB because he always gets hurt on chat and it will be funny in the show. PSSS: Im also thinking about making roblox a secondary member. some what like a new member but later on in the show. maybe. also there are way too many PS's in here. Brandon 10 (Talk - Blog - ) 22:46, December 2, 2011 (UTC) UUghhh..Of course. Hey H20.Jonathan suspended me from chat,(for a stupid reason),so we have to talk about Hiro 10 through our talkpages.Im just dropping by to let you know.Leave youre response on my talk page (Talk) 01:55, December 3, 2011 (UTC) (BTW this is Roblox) Teammates About the teammates . . . whos FIGY?! I think it should be like this: Team *Brandon (Leader) *Water Guy (Secondary Leader) *Tronny (Nanite Guy) *Nami (Healer) *Roblox (Osmosian) Other Characters *Jonathan *BB *Rocket *Mazter *Etc . . . Villains *Alpha (Kross) *Banana Man *Etc . . . But thats only my opion. Sincerly Captain Brandon Tennyson Brandon 10 (Talk - Blog - ) 02:01, December 3, 2011 (UTC) Character Creation For Team Brandon, Can you please make your character. He needs to look like a cannon character from Ben 10/Generator Rex for the new logo. Can you also add your character's aliens if he has an omnitrix or not. Thanks. Sincercly Captain Brandon Tennyson Brandon 10 (Talk - Blog - ) 03:22, December 3, 2011 (UTC) RE: Ad Second guy I know who doesn't know what "sponsor" really means. If this were for a TV commercial, you'd be sponsoring me by paying me money to advertise your XYZ thing. In return, more people would know about XYZ thing and would be more likely to buy it, which would give you more money. Anyway, sure! Roads ([[User talk:Roads|So Ferb, how many licks ''does it take to get to the center of a Tootsie Pop?]]) 11:54, December 6, 2011 (UTC) Top 10 List Dude, I know what you are doing. Stop it! And if you are going to reply with "hey what did i do?" thing, then don't! Just stop it! I know what you do! Stop or I will block you! Brianultimatedragon My Talk Page My Blog 04:36, December 15, 2011 (UTC) Unfair Dude that is so unfair how you got your friends who don't even visit the wiki to vote for your series that hasn't even started! It is like rigging a competition! Talk to ET J13 BTUAM ULTIMATE RAAAAAATH!!!!!!!!!! 08:15, December 15, 2011 (UTC) Series I have deleted your Top 10 List item. Your series is too new, plus, those people probably don't even know really what your series is. Roads ([[User talk:Roads|So Ferb, how many licks does it take to get to the center of a Tootsie Pop?]]) 13:17, December 15, 2011 (UTC) How To Link Ok. Here is it: Text you want "green-ed".(Or linked, XD) For example, if you want ABC to link to Brian 10, you put.. ABC, it will show up as ABC. Get it? Now pay me. Brianultimatedragon My Talk Page My Blog 15:05, December 28, 2011 (UTC) The 10 Heroes It's your turn to write on the crossover. Write about your hero and in the end have him and his enemy fall into a portal into Ben 10: Hero Of Infinity universe. Stop in the part that your hero and the villan fall into the portal. don't break any rules on notes or storyline and try not to make it to long. you just got an autograph from the great Shay 12:12, January 9, 2012 (UTC) PS. You're supposed to link to your talk page in the subscribers page. Don't worry, I fixed it. Well, Guess This Is It. Well you're leaving soon or you already have, I just wanted to at least say a last good bye and whatnot... Anyway, I'm gonna miss ya buddy, don't forget any of our crazy (or even insane) adventures and such. Good luck out in the real world~! Simply Nami! c: 04:49, January 15, 2012 (UTC) look Water u might not think so but ur one of my bestest budz! i had alotta time bein ur friend and i dont want u 2 leave man! look wutever u want 2 change, thatll happen! the other dudez on chat think they shud giv tryin 2 convince u 2 stay but im not, look if u think about plz think about stayin and remember we hav that crossover 2 make with u, me, and Brandon SubZero309 (Talk - Blog - ) I'll miss you, even though I have been annoying to you at the start when we first met (You know, the Smurfs beat Ben 10 thing? I still think they can), you have grown to become truly very awesome. Smurƒs (B1K3) Talk Contributions Blog GenRexFanFic GenRexAnswers 05:20, January 15, 2012 (UTC) : You're leaving? Awww :( Well, bye :(. : Talk to ET J13 BTUAM ULTIMATE RAAAAAATH!!!!!!!!!! 06:27, January 15, 2012 (UTC)